Section 31
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: Marla McGivers and John Harrison from the day she first met him in Section 31 till the day she discovers he is responsible for it's destruction.


I wrote this on a whim. It's just a one shot for now. I might write something more later. I don't know.

Obviously, I don't own Star Trek or the characters.

_The Beginning_

It's her first day in Section 31...

She hadn't even knew such a place existed, and after Admiral Marcus explained it's purpose, she still doesn't understand why they would place a historian in such a place. She knew next to nothing on modern weaponry.

Although she likes how her new black uniform looks on her. She always felt her old gold one made her look a little frumpy.

She walks into a room and recognizes Admiral Marcus.

And, she knows she has seen _him_ before, but she can't place where...

"John Harrison," Marcus says, "This is Marla McGivers...she will aid you with any questions you have pertaining to the time between yours and ours."

She is instantly intrigued.

"Lieutenant McGivers, this man is Khan Noonien Singh," Marcus introduces him. "As a historian, I'm sure you are well aware of him."

"Yes, sir," she manages to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he says.

She means to say something, but as she looks into his gray-blue eyes, her entire form freezes.

_So, this is what they mean by love at first sight._

_Work_

He has a lot of questions about the things that have happened between then and now. She answers them easily. He talks about his time, and how things use to be. It's so intriguing to her to hear history from his perspective.

She is completely blown away by him. His intelligence. How he speaks. The way he carries himself. His eyes.

Everything.

Marla realizes every day that she is more and more excited for work. Her life is no longer this endless routine of rolling through the weeks for a paycheck. Life is exciting for her now.

She realizes that regardless of what happens. Things will never be the same for her.

_That Night_

She presses the comm system in front of his quarters. She's never been here before. She wonders why he wishes to see her in private. She wonders if she's done something wrong.

"You asked for me, Commander Harrison," she says.

The door opens. He is there. There is something different about him. She can see it in his eyes.

"Come in, Lieutenant," he orders.

She enters his quarters. There is silence between them. She doesn't know what to say. So she waits for him to speak.

His hand touches her face. She feels paralyzed from head to toe. He leans down and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back.

She's wanted this for so long, but she still pulls away.

"Commander," she whispers, "I'm not sure if this is appropriate behavior..."

He cups her cheek and pulls her into another kiss. She can't resist anymore. She loses herself.

She is his.

_The Night Before_

Her eyes flicker open. She looks for him. He isn't in bed.

She climbs out of bed and wraps her robe around her. She finds him in her living room with a glass of wine in front of him.

"What's going on? It's three in the morning?"

"Marla," he says, "I think you should take tomorrow off."

"And miss out on a day of work with you?" she says playfully.

She sits down next to him and snatches the glass of wine from the coffee table. He doesn't seem to object so she takes a sip.

"You're so quiet," she says.

He's been this way for the last few weeks. She remembers her last relationships ending. They always get quiet before they leave. She takes another sip as that thought slowly sinks in.

Something changes though. A heavy sensation fills her head. She starts to feel like she is slipping. She tries to take another sip of her wine, but it seems to fall out of her grasp so easily.

She collapses into his lap and stares up at him. His features start to blur.

"I really think you should take tomorrow off."

She can't even think anymore.

She feels as if she is fading away.

Everything goes black.

_That Day_

Her communication system is ringing, and she slowly wakes up. It takes her a moment to realize where she is in her room. She turns to the side.

He isn't there.

Her entire body feels as if it had been hit by a bus. Her head is in searing pain. She can't even think.

"This is Marla," she answers.

"Oh thank goodness," her mother says.

Marla panics.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't see the news..."

"No," her voice quivers meekly.

_I really think you should take tomorrow off._

"There was an explosion at the London Archives," her mom says. "They're saying it was a terrorist attack.

_No. No. No._

She turns on her view screen to it plastered all over the news, and instantly she knows he is responsible.

_God no..._

_Aftermath_

"I can't believe it," she whispers. "So, that's how it all happened?"

She cringes inwardly.

"I can't believe it," she whispers. "In front of his daughter even...to kill a man like that."

It was all to much to take in.

She sits across from the men that had put an end to Khan's terror, James Kirk and his first officer Mr. Spock. She pulls her coffee mug closer to her and stares into the dark liquid. She can't even look either of them in the eye. She doesn't want it to show through. She doesn't want them to see that she might have actually loved him.

"Exactly how were you involved with John Harrison?" Spock's tone was eerily monotone.

She pondered who's idea it was to bring a Vulcan to speak with her on a sensitive subject like this.

"Admiral Marcus ordered me to educate him the things that happened between then and now. That's pretty much all. I didn't," her voice cracks, but she forces herself to regain her resolve, "I didn't know what his intentions were."

No, she would not admit it to them. She could not even admit it to herself half the time that she might have been in love with him.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but it's suspicious that you didn't show up for work on the day of the explosion," Kirk says.

It sounded like he was accusing her.

It angered her.

She's already been through so much.

"I forgot to set my alarm that day. I'm sure if I had woken up that day, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

She is astonished by how convincing her words were, but they come out so smoothly.

She thinks of him.

She still loves him...and it breaks her just a little more everyday.

_Two Years Later_

Life is just one big blur. Days blend into weeks, weeks blend into months too easily. She manages to somehow go through life. She doesn't know how, but she does.

She walks up the stairs to her apartment. Her mind is a wreck. It's been two years since the attack on Section 31. She's barely holding herself together. She just wants to get home. She wants to try and forget.

She opens her apartment door...

_He_'s there...waiting for her.

"Ah, Marla...you're home."

_**Fin**_


End file.
